


our last goodbye will be beautiful

by nasaplates



Series: "I love you" CuriousCat Prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Enlistment, Fluff, Goodbyes, I needed to get this out sorry, Idols, M/M, houseplants, idolverse, yes it's BOTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: xiuchen 26: Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave





	our last goodbye will be beautiful

****Minseok was speaking to him. They were still at his house, Minseok running around a bit harried even though he'd already packed and checked his packing three times, already called everyone who needed calling, already done everything that needed to be done. He was efficient, when he needed to be, even if to many people it looked a bit like chaos. Jongdae knew better. Jongdae knew him to the core.

So, he knew Minseok was telling him, for the fifth time, even though they wouldn't be _completely_ cut off from each other, he was enlisting, not going to _Mars_ , when and how to water his plants. Jongdae wasn't listening, he was watching instead, drinking in every twist of Minseok's body, every quirky twist of his face as he remembered new things he wanted to reiterate, all the little mannerisms he let out in private. Jongdae was hearing only the pounding of his heart with every second closer to Minseok leaving.

_18 months_ , he thought. _And then a blink and it's my turn, another 18 months lost. I'm not going to fucking make it._

“Ok!” Minseok claps, smiles wide. “I think that's everything!” He's trying to be cheerful in a way that always hurts Jongdae to see.

“Min,” he murmurs through numb lips, too softly for him to hear. Minseok knows, somehow, anyway, turns and looks at him, question on his face, something sad in his eyes, a thousand checklists in the back of his mind.

“Huh?” Minseok prompts when Jongdae is silent too long, staring. _I wonder if that wrinkle, just there, in the center of his forehead, will be deeper when he comes back_.

Jongdae clears his throat, looks down at his own twisting hands.

“Don't go,” he whispers.

There's a long still moment of silence where neither of them breathe.

“Dae,” Minseok starts, but Jongdae interrupts.

“I love you.” He's shaking, now, a tremor in his hands, a tremor in his heart. He doesn't feel like himself. He feels like something vital is fracturing in his chest.

“I know, we said. And the stupid song, I know, it's May. I know you have to go.” Jongdae looks up and sees the same fracture hidden in the lines of Minseok's face. “But I love you.”

His voice breaks, and that's when he realizes he's crying. Jongdae closes his eyes, let's the water spill down his cheeks. Minseok's hands are there, cupping his jaw, thumbs brushing the tear tracks. Jongdae smiles, lips quivering as he does.

“Come home to me.”

Minseok presses a fierce kiss to his lips, hard press, like he wants to punch a wall and light a fire and take Jongdae to bed all at once. He pulls back before Jongdae can do more than grab his wrists and squeeze, presses their foreheads together, panting breaths brushing across Jongdae's face.

“That was never in doubt, you fucking idiot,” Minseok says, almost growling. “You're the one who wrote the song. You're stuck with me.” Another quick hard press of a kiss and then he releases Jongdae's face and takes a step back, air rushing in between them. Jongdae keeps his eyes closed.

“Don't kill my plants,” he says, and then he's gone, the sound of his boots echoing even after the door closes with a click.

Jongdae opens his eyes to Minseok's house. To their house, maybe, someday.

_18 months_ , he thinks. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying YOU'RE crying (that's a lie I'm crying too). love you minseok. come home safe.


End file.
